


Wrong Boss Summon

by Orlha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jiraiya is confused, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minato is weirded out, Orochimaru is confused, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Orochimaru summons for Manda during the Kyuubi attack and gets a different Snake boss. Harriet is pleasantly surprised.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 479
Collections: Naruto challenge fics, There are no words for this beauty





	Wrong Boss Summon

Harriet Potter was pretty sick of the wizarding world. Always bickering with each other until the next dark wizard rose yet again. They never changed, never evolved unlike the muggle world that moved on far beyond them. 

She contemplated slipping through the Veil to go away from all this nonsense. As master of death, she wasn’t going to die from it — she had interrogated Death thoroughly when they introduced themselves to her. 

In the end, it was not her who made the decision but a strange white light that enveloped her, teleporting her to a… _village?_ With a large giant red fox and a giant frog grappling it.

“You are not… Manda. I summoned the boss of serpents...” a velvety voice said to him, almost accusing like she had control over it. She turned to see a man with paper white skin and heavy eyeliner.

“Uh...” She technically wasn’t a serpent, but she had defeated the basilisk in the chamber of secrets which according to Manda was The Boss of big serpents. No one had had the chakra capacity to summon her for centuries and so Manda had assured her that Harriet would unlikely be ever summoned. “Wow… I didn’t expect to ever be summoned…?” 

The giant red fox roared again and swiped which somehow had angled enough to hit them or would have had Harriet not used protego.

The fox raged, throwing a temper tantrum of all things. Harriet, having had to deal with Death’s equally childish minions sometimes, had enough.

“ ** _ENOUGH_** _._ ” She summoned her broom and flew upwards, giving the fox a stern look. “Throwing a temper tantrum at your age!”

The fox paused and tilted his head at her. That was when Harriet noticed a glazed look across his eyes. 

“Who charmed you?” Harriet flew close enough to wave a dispel at him and the fox relaxed, stilling his motions though his tails still waved unhappily. “So? Who charmed you?” she prodded the fox again. 

“It was a man with an orange mask, Death-sama,” the fox sulkily said. “I got captured for decades then ripped out!”

“ _Death-sama?! Who did you summon, Orochimaru? And how is she on a flying broom!?”_ whispered a man with white hair and red paint down his cheeks. 

She glanced at the growing crowd of strange people wearing vests and metal plates. “I’m not going to like this place, am I?”

The fox sniffed loudly as he sat down, tails curling around him. “That depends on whether you like being captured and sealed and nailed into wood crucifixes.”

Harriet pinched her nose bridge. “To me then,” she told the fox and waved a shrinking enhancement until he was the size of a large dog where he then boldly leapt onto her broom. “What is your name? I must check with Death if we had been expecting you.”

“Kurama, at your service.” 

“ _She shrank the kyuubi. Sage’s fucking balls!”_ The white-haired man shook the man who apparently summoned her.

“You,” Harriet pointed at the man who summoned her. “What is your name?”

The man with paper white skin gritted his teeth as the white-haired man elbowed him. “I am Orochimaru of Konoha, he is my teammate, Jiraiya. And _who_ are you?”

“Impudent mortal!” Kurama yelled from behind her. “She is Death-sama! Show her respect!”

Someone clears their throat on her left and she tilts her broom to face them. “Er… Death…sama? I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. Er… perhaps I can assist you? And maybe…” he pauses and glances at Kurama. “Seal the demon away before it causes more destruction?”

Harriet stared at Hiruzen. “I am looking for a man with orange mask who controlled _Kurama_ into attacking.”

“Not that I needed much convincing…” Kurama mutters angrily. “Stupid village.”

“Kurama.”

The fox shrank back, ears flattening and falling silent. She tilts her broom, cocking her head at Hiruzen, waiting for his answer.

“I’m not certain if the intruder had an orange mask, however Yondaime was attacked—”

Just as he says that, there is a loud explosion from their southwest. 

“That’d be a hint,” Harriet says dryly and takes off flying towards it. 

Sure enough there is a black cloaked and orange masked man fighting a blond haired man with the same weird squiggles metalplate as the others. That would be _Yondaime,_ she assumes. 

“Go Kurama, eat the man in black,” she says. Kurama grins a bloodthirsty grin and leaps off. Harriet increases Kurama’s size to a tree and he chomps on the black cloaked and orange masked man into two.

“Well, that settles it.” She levels her broom to Yondaime, ignoring Kurama shaking the orange masked man violently with his teeth. “You must be Yondaime. You seem…” She gives him a once over. “ _Fine?”_

“I do not know you… But thank you…? For your assistance…?” Yondaime looks at her confused and eyes Kurama behind her.

“Don’t mind Kurama. He’s getting his revenge on the man who controlled him into attacking.”

Kurama grins at them with blood dripping down his teeth. “Death-sama has been kind.”

“Death… _sama?_ ”

Harriet nods at him genially. “I think I like this place,” she says with the village burning behind her in the background. “I think I’ll stay here for awhile.”

“Uh—” Yondaime pauses when a large snake appears above the trees.

“You bastard! What have you done to our empress!” Manda roars. “She better be in one piece without a hair missing or I’ll eat you!”

“Oops.” Harriet raises her broom above the treetops and waves at Manda. “I’m fine, Manda. Just having fun with Kurama-kun.”

“Empress!” Manda says, slithering to her and smashing trees down with his sheer size.”

She smiles sheepishly at Yondaime, “sorry about that. Manda’s a little overprotective.”

“I see…” Yondaime says faintly. “About that thing you said on staying here… Death-sama… Empress?”

“I decided that you people are crazy and I like it!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of steam at the end, but I covered all the challenge 3 points! Just 2 days late from the deadline... XD Oh well.


End file.
